X-Factor
X-Factor is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :X-Factor #204: 21 Apr 2010 Current Issue :X-Factor #205: 19 May 2010 Next Issue :X-Factor #206: 23 Jun 2010 Status Monthly on-going series. First published in 2005. Characters Main Characters *'James Arthur "Jamie" Madrox/Multiple Man' - Mutant with the ability to create duplicates of himself. Recently, his 'dupes' have begun to exhibit personalities of their own. wikipedia:Multiple Man *'Guido Carosella/Strong Guy' - Mutant with an oversized body and super-strength. wikipedia:Strong Guy *'Rahne Sinclair/Wolfsbane' - Mutant with the ability to turn into a werewolf-like form. wikipedia:Wolfsbane *'Theresa Rourke "Tracy" Cassidy/Siryn' - Mutant with a sonic scream and the ability to use her voice to make people fall in love with her. wikipedia:Siryn *'Julio Esteban Richter/Rictor' - Former mutant who lost his powers during the Decimation. wikipedia:Rictor *'Monet St. Croix/M' - Mutant with multiple powers, including flight, telepaty, and super-strength. wikipedia:M (comics) Allies *'Layla Miller' - She knows stuff. wikipedia:Layla Miller Enemies Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things *'X-Factor Investigations' - Jamie Madrox's detective agency. wikipedia:X-Factor Investigations Recent Storylines X-Factor #205 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. X-Factor #204 Past Storylines Collections Trade Paperbacks *'X-Factor, vol. 0: Madrox - Multiple Choice' - Collects Madrox #1-5. "Jamie Madrox, stabbed, staggering off a bus. Jamie Madrox, setting up a detective agency in the heart of Mutant Town. Jamie Madrox, a peaceful Shaolin priest. Which is the real Jamie Madrox? In this noir-esque thriller of a limited series, it's possible that even Madrox doesn't know anymore." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115005 *'X-Factor, vol. 1: The Longest Night' - Collects #1-6. "In the fallout from House of M and following the surprise film-noir hit Madrox, a new mutant team is forged! X-Factor is an investigative mutant agency that includes Madrox, the Multiple Man; Guido, the Strong Guy; Wolfsbane, the shape-shifter; Siryn, the chorus girl; Rictor, the living earthquake; and Generation X’s Monet, the pompous witch. Drawn together in the heart of District X, this rag-tag band of heroes has a lot of answers to find, and fast! BONUS: A key player from House of M will play a major roll in X-Factor! (No, it’s not Wolverine — sigh.)" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118179 *'X-Factor, vol. 2: Life and Death Matters' - Collects #7-12. "Jamie Madrox comes face-to-face with the thing that terrifies him the most: having to make a decision. The divisiveness of Civil War has spread to his own team: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. And matters aren’t being helped by Quicksilver, who offers Rictor the opportunity to get his powers back -- but at what price? Plus: They've been a thorn in X-Factor’s side since the beginning, and now things are coming to a head. X-Factor’s newest assignment causes them to again cross paths with their arch rivals, Singularity Investigations. The result is revelations that strike to the very core of who and what Jamie Madrox is." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121463 *'Civil War: X-Men Universe TPB' - Collects #8-9, plus Cable & Deadpool #30-32. "Hot on the heals of both smash hits House of M and Son of M, Quicksilver returns! But is he friend or foe!? Complicating matters even more, the divisiveness of Civil War has spread to X-Factor: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. Plus: In another corner of the X-Men universe, the Civil War really hits home! What happens when Cable and Deadpool find themselves on opposite sides of the fence, and both refuse to budge? What else: They fight! But it’s not just your usual fun super-hero teeth-chipping spittle-snarling battle. It will change the lives of these two characters forever!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785122435 *'X-Factor, vol. 3: Many Lives of Madrox' - Collects #13-17. "Five words to strike fear into the hearts of spies and evildoers everywhere: Jamie Madrox, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Except that when Madrox decides it’s time to start gathering in the stray dupes that are still wandering around, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent doesn’t especially want to go... and S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t especially inclined to let him go. Plus: Remember X-Factor #87? 'X-Aminations,' the analysis issue? Sure you do. Everybody does. Well, Peter David and new regular artist Pablo Raimondi evoke memories of that classic tale with 'Re-X-Aminations' as the new team unloads their hopes, fears and darkest secrets to an attentive Doc Samson." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123598 *'X-Factor, vol. 4: Heart of Ice' - Collects #18-24. "With Mutant Town under siege and the X-Cell having taken refuge there, X-Factor races both the clock and their own divided allegiances as they try to stave off the very real possibility of every former mutant being rounded up and imprisoned as a potential terrorist. But will they have to reveal their knowledge of M-Day's secret...and, if so, what will the fallout be?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123601 *'X-Factor, vol. 5: The Only Game in Town' - Collects #28-32 & The Quick and the Dead. "Following the events of Messiah CompleX, X-Factor Investigations is in shambles. Jamie is a basket case from his trip to a nightmarish future, Layla's fate is completely in the air, and Wolfsbane has to leave the team to join X-Force, though none of her friends can know about it. What will Wolfsbane tell the X-Factor team? What are they going to do about Layla? How is Jamie coping with his guilt?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128638 *'X-Factor, vol. 6: Secret Invasion' - Collects #33-38 & She-Hulk #31. "Earth has been infiltrated! The shape-shifting alien Skrulls have seeded the ranks of the world’s governments, businesses and even super-hero organizations with sleeper agents bent on a global coup. Now, it’s up to X-Factor Investigations and everyone’s favorite green bounty hunter She-Hulk to uncover the plot and punch the conspirators repeatedly. When X-Factor receives word that the X-Man Darwin has gone missing, they begin investigating immediately. Little do they suspect that Darwin has fallen in with the dimension-hopping X-Man Longshot, newly returned to the Marvel Universe. Although Longshot’s powers alter luck in his favor, it seems trouble follows him endlessly; it will take all of Darwin’s unusual abilities to survive this 'friendship.'" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128654 *'She-Hulk: Secret Invasion' - Collects #34-35, plus She-Hulk 2 #31-33. "It’s double the trouble as our gamma-ray glamazon finds herself on a collision course with the mystery-solving X-Factor and hip-deep in the Skrull infestation! What does She-Hulk’s partner Jazinda – who just happens to be a Skrull – know about the invasion...and is she part of it?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131809 - (forthcoming, April 2009) *'X-Factor, vol. 7: Time and a Half' - Collects #39-45. "As the world’s only mutant detective agency, X-Factor Investigations welcomes all cases. No mystery is too weird for Jamie Madrox, a.k.a Multiple Man, and his crack team of strangely gifted compatriots. But while fighting to save the planet and the remnants of the decimated mutant race, the members often neglect the problems in their personal lives. When this negligence leads to a heartbreaking loss, the team splinters. While Siryn throws herself into a difficult new case involving assassination and a seeming time paradox, Madrox has a different agenda. After relinquishing his leadership, Multiple Man begins a journey to find the answers he needs to feel whole again. His quest brings him to the scene of an unlikely crime, where a chance encounter with a crazed gunman and a familiar priest results in a reunion with someone he thought lost forever. What follows is a battle in a strange land, a rebellion whose repercussions may just change the course of mutant history. Is Madrox up to the task at hand? Or has his losing streak just begun?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138366 *'X-Factor, vol. 8: Overtime' - Collects #46-50. "It's Siryn in the fight of her life against the absolute last person that she would have expected to be battling. And Madrox, Layla and Ruby find themselves under assault by the Sentinels just when they're on the verge of discovering the mystery behind Cortex." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785138374 Hardcovers *'X-Factor: Madrox - Multiple Choice' - Collects Madrox #1-5. "Jamie Madrox, stabbed, staggering off a bus. Jamie Madrox, setting up a detective agency in the heart of Mutant Town. Jamie Madrox, a peaceful Shaolin priest. Which is the real Jamie Madrox? In this noir-esque thriller of a limited series, it's possible that even Madrox doesn't know anymore." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130314 *'X-Factor: The Longest Night' - Collects #1-6. "In the fallout from House of M and following the surprise film-noir hit Madrox, a new mutant team is forged! X-Factor is an investigative mutant agency that includes Madrox, the Multiple Man; Guido, the Strong Guy; Wolfsbane, the shape-shifter; Siryn, the chorus girl; Rictor, the living earthquake; and Generation X’s Monet, the pompous witch. Drawn together in the heart of District X, this rag-tag band of heroes has a lot of answers to find, and fast! BONUS: A key player from House of M will play a major roll in X-Factor! (No, it’s not Wolverine — sigh.)" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785123512 *'X-Factor: Life and Death Matters' - Collects #7-12. "Jamie Madrox comes face-to-face with the thing that terrifies him the most: having to make a decision. The divisiveness of Civil War has spread to his own team: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. And matters aren’t being helped by Quicksilver, who offers Rictor the opportunity to get his powers back -- but at what price? Plus: They've been a thorn in X-Factor’s side since the beginning, and now things are coming to a head. X-Factor’s newest assignment causes them to again cross paths with their arch rivals, Singularity Investigations. The result is revelations that strike to the very core of who and what Jamie Madrox is." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121463 *'X-Factor: Many Lives of Madrox' - Collects #13-17. "Five words to strike fear into the hearts of spies and evildoers everywhere: Jamie Madrox, Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Except that when Madrox decides it’s time to start gathering in the stray dupes that are still wandering around, the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent doesn’t especially want to go... and S.H.I.E.L.D. isn’t especially inclined to let him go. Plus: Remember X-Factor #87? 'X-Aminations,' the analysis issue? Sure you do. Everybody does. Well, Peter David and new regular artist Pablo Raimondi evoke memories of that classic tale with 'Re-X-Aminations' as the new team unloads their hopes, fears and darkest secrets to an attentive Doc Samson." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128050 *'X-Factor: Heart of Ice' - Collects #18-24. "With Mutant Town under siege and the X-Cell having taken refuge there, X-Factor races both the clock and their own divided allegiances as they try to stave off the very real possibility of every former mutant being rounded up and imprisoned as a potential terrorist. But will they have to reveal their knowledge of M-Day's secret...and, if so, what will the fallout be?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128514 *'X-Factor: The Only Game in Town' - Collects #28-32 & The Quick and the Dead. "Following the events of Messiah CompleX, X-Factor Investigations is in shambles. Jamie is a basket case from his trip to a nightmarish future, Layla's fate is completely in the air, and Wolfsbane has to leave the team to join X-Force, though none of her friends can know about it. What will Wolfsbane tell the X-Factor team? What are they going to do about Layla? How is Jamie coping with his guilt?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078512862X *'X-Factor: Secret Invasion' - Collects #33-38 & She-Hulk #31. "X-Factor is in pursuit of Darwin, whose father is looking for him. She-Hulk and Jazinda are in pursuit of Longshot, who may hold the key to defeating the Skrull invasion. With Darwin and Longshot on the run, neither of them wanting to be found, you'd just assume that X-Factor and She-Hulk will work together smoothly to accomplish both their goals. But what fun would that be?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785128646 *'X-Factor: Time and a Half' - Collects #39-45. "Witness the most important event in the lives of Jaime Madrox and Siren--the birth of their baby! What will happen to X-Factor--and what will be the meaning for mutantkind? All we can guarantee are that the answers are not what you expect." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785141715 *'X-Factor: Overtime' - Collects #46-50. "It's Siryn in the fight of her life against the absolute last person that she would have expected to be battling. And Madrox, Layla and Ruby find themselves under assault by the Sentinels just when they're on the verge of discovering the mystery behind Cortex." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785142266 *'X-Factor: The Invisible Woman Has Vanished' - Collects #200-203. "X-Factor has relocated back to New York, and their first client is a keeper: Franklin Richards, whose mom has disappeared and who figures that the premiere detective agency in the Marvel Universe has the best chance of finding her. Except Reed Richards doesn't seem especially cooperative in helping them locate his missing wife." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146571 History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Peter David Publishing History First published in 2005. Spun-out of the Madrox mini-series. Order Codes These are the order codes and prices as provided by Diamond Distribution. Your local comic shop should be able to order these for you. Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :X-Factor #206: 23 Jun 2010 :X-Factor #207: 21 Jul 2010 News & Features * 03 Nov 2009 - X-Position: Peter David * 17 Jul 2009 - X-Position X-Tra: Peter David * 01 Jul 2009 - [http://www.advocate.com/news_detail_ektid95109.asp X-Factor Comic Gets First Gay Kiss] * 01 Jun 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/060901-PAD-Xfactor.html X-Factor's X-Factor: Talking to Peter David] * 19 Feb 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/php/video/player.php?aid=26120 Peter David Part 1: X-Factor and Wolverine First Class] * 27 Jan 2009 - X-Position: Peter David * 05 Jan 2009 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/010905-Spec-X.html Speculation X: Peter David on X-Factor] * 21 Oct 2008 - X-Position: Peter David * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007282 De Landro's X-Factor] * 25 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16939 X-Position: Peter David's X-Factor] * 24 Jun 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080624-Xfactor32PAD.html Peter David: X-Factor - Life After Explosions] * 27 May 2008 - Layla Miller Gets Her Own Spotlight in August * 20 Mar 2008 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=150738 Peter David – Mixing It Up with She-Hulk & X-Factor] * 19 Feb 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=13048 X-POSITION: Peter David on X-Factor] * 15 Jan 2008 - X-POSITION Week 34: Peter David * 18 Dec 2007 - X-POSITION Week 30: Peter David * 20 Nov 2007 - X-POSITION Week 26: Peter David * 18 Oct 2007 - X-POSITION Week 21: Peter David * 01 Oct 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=131393 Exploring the X-Factor with Pablo Raimondi] * 18 Jul 2007 - X-POSITION: Week Eight * 04 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8062 WWC: Drawing on the X Factor: Raimondi talks X-Factor] * 19 Jul 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=7878 X-Factor - Peter David Writes A Team Of Superhero Sleuths] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:X-Factor Category:Super-Hero Category:Crime